Motorcycles typically include an engine, a transmission that receives power from the engine, and a power transmission assembly that transfers power from the transmission to a rear wheel of the motorcycle. Such power transmission assemblies can include sprockets coupled to the output shaft of the transmission and the rear wheel, respectively, which in turn are coupled by a chain. Other power transmission assemblies can include pulleys coupled to the output shaft of the transmission and the rear wheel, respectively, which in turn are coupled by a belt.